1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock. In particular, the invention relates to an alarm clock emitting both a sound alarm and an actionable figure moving display at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of novelty alarm clocks have been developed to overcome the annoyance of waking at a pre-determined time. These novelties include clocks shaped like cartoons or other children's characters, which emit characteristic sounds.
Other alarm clocks require the user to throw the clock, or a detachable part of it, to deactivate the alarm sound.
With the advent of microcomputers, alarm clocks are now available with "voice" alarms announcing the time or messages like "Wake up," "Good morning, please hurry," "Go to school."
Despite these novelties and advances in microcomputers for generating a variety of sounds, there does not appear to be available an alarm clock that produces moving displays of action figures along with a variety of sounds.